


Entertaining Mr. Black

by momstiel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Lap Sex, Lapdance, M/M, Orgasm, Rutting, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Teasing, stripper remus, vip private booth owner sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momstiel/pseuds/momstiel
Summary: In which Remus is a stripper and Sirius just happens to be a VIP private booth owner at the same club.





	Entertaining Mr. Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pixelated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelated/gifts).



> For the HP Kinkfest 2019 
> 
> Prompt - >  
> Prompt: Kink: stripping, teasing  
> One to three pairings (or 'any'): Remus/Sirius or Remus/Sirius/James  
> Optional Prompt/Extras: Remus is a stripper, Sirius is a VIP with a private booth. Remus bottoms. 
> 
> Gifted to pixelated for encouraging me to produce this ^

Sometimes Remus wasn’t sure why he chose this occupation, but other times he wondered why he didn’t get into the industry sooner. However, as he stared into striking silver eyes, he realized very soon it was going to be the latter today. For the past month, this handsome stranger had been frequenting the club, spending his time and money on a select few dancers. Remus, ever so fortunate, had been a part of this collection and found himself going home with a heftier wallet as a result.

 

A lot of the strippers fought for this man’s attention, not only because he dropped some real cash, but because he was nothing short of gorgeous. He had long black hair that was usually maintained in a messy bun that only he could manage to look clean and high-class. It matched his aristocratic features, his cheekbones so sharp they could probably cut a diamond. And then… and then there were those eyes. There was something mesmerizing about them, it was as if a storm was brewing inside amongst a calm blue ocean. They were contrasting, compelling, and altogether the perfect touch to a perfect face.

 

So it was only natural that Remus’s stomach did flips when Marlene, the club owner, had told him that a customer had requested him in a private booth… only to discover it was this alluring stranger. Remus closed the curtains behind him, looking at the man who was lounging across the booth that took up the majority of the space in the little alcove.

 

There was a silence as they made eye contact and Remus moved to the table, standing up on it and readjusting his robe. “I didn’t know you were a VIP,” He said softly, running his fingers along the sides of the fabric. It was a rich silky material, and the robe the club provided him probably cost more than anything else Remus owned. It was a high-end establishment in London, Marlene had always made sure that her dancers were well-taken care of.

 

“Well, the only way to get a private booth is to become a VIP, and I knew from the second my eyes fell on you that fate was sealed…” The man began, seemingly transfixed on Remus’s face - which was now turning a soft red. During his years working at the club, he had done a lot of things, but something about being complimented by this individual was turning him into mush.

 

“Me? Why me…?” Remus asked, arching a brow as he slowly unwrapped the robe. He let it sensually slide to the floor, pooling at his feet. With practiced ease, he stepped out, and closer towards the man. He was wearing heels, something that had taken many months to perfect, that clicked against the table as he moved.

 

“Because you’re beautiful, why else? Your eyes are captivating and full of intelligence,” The man responded, a wicked grin forming on his lips. The edges were slightly curved upward in something Remus could only pin as amusement. “May I ask, what’s your name?” His grey eyes scanned over Remus’s body with a look in his eyes that he couldn’t read.

 

“Remus,” He introduced, swaying his hips back and forth in motion with the muted music blaring from the main room. Slowly, he began to unbutton his skin-tight white shirt, letting it fall to the ground as well. There was a silence, the room full of lust and inaudible desire, “And yourself, sir?”

 

Remus turned away from the other, bending over as he answered. There was a little pitch change in Sirius’s voice as he responded, so minor that Remus wasn’t sure if he had imagined it, “Sirius Black.”

 

“Well, Mr. Black, are you ready for a show?” Remus asked, sliding off his pants to reveal his barely covered ass cheeks. He was only wearing a g-string, so when he wiggled, he was almost on full display. Completely finished stripping, he turned around to face the other, letting him get a good look at his body. In full honesty, he knew he didn’t have the most impressive frame, but Sirius watched as if he had never seen something so captivating before. It caused some blush to rise to Remus’s cheeks, “I’m going to take that as a yes~”

 

Not waiting for any further words, Remus stepped off the table and towards the booth. He slid effortlessly into Sirius’s lap, surprised about how well he fit. It was almost as if the other’s lap was made to perfectly cradle his ass. The thought made a small jolt of arousal go through him, and suddenly the g-string felt a tiny bit tighter.

 

Moving his hips, he began to grind against the other’s clothed jeans. It was a little uncomfortable rubbing his essentially bare ass across the fabric, but it was all worth it to see the look of lust in Sirius’s face as he did so. He felt hands slowly creep to hold him at his sides, and Remus gently moved them away, “No touching yet, Mr. Black,” he taunted.

 

Remus continued to role his hips when he felt something hard jabbing at his ass. He wasn’t naive, and he knew very well what it was. That thought, in addition to the rubbing, was causing his own cock to grow to hardness. “I need to touch you,” Sirius’s voice was ridden with desperation as he lifted his hand up to Remus’s back. This time, Remus couldn’t find it in himself to remove it. He needed the touch too.

 

Usually, by this point, Remus would have just done the dance, teased a little, and then left. Yet, there was something magnetic about Sirius that made him want to break protocol. Additional touching would come with additional prices and the stripper’s consent, but Remus didn’t care. He wanted to touch the other, and he wanted the other to touch him. Remus put his arms around the other’s shoulder, leaning in so they were only inches away.

 

Sirius took the bait and pulled Remus in by his hips so that they were lips were touching. The kiss was sloppy but passionate and full of need. His tongue brushed against Sirius’s, and he felt the overwhelming feeling of being devoured by the other’s love. There was something rough and demanding about the way he kissed, and Remus found himself loving every second. Hands explored skin, and somehow Remus found himself slowly starting to undress the other. He removed the other’s shirt, surprised to find that a toned and slightly muscular chest awaited him. “G..god…” He panted into the kiss.

 

As they both pulled back for air, the fast-pace touching did not come to a close. Remus felt firm hands grope his ass, rubbing and feeling and taking. Suddenly, Remus wanted more. He needed more. In all the years that he had worked at the club, he had never fully undressed. Yet, here he was, wiggling out of his g-string to expose his entire length to Sirius. Much to his pleasure, Sirius had already removed his pants, putting his bulge on full display. “You’re so beautiful… I want you to moan my name by the time we’re done…” His voice had taken a much huskier tone, and it did something to Remus’s insides.

 

Remus moved up on Sirius’s lap, his exposed cock rutting against the other’s clothed one. He felt the hands on his ass move lower, and then one finger began to part his cheeks. It rubbed around his entrance before vanishing. Remus was about to make a disappointed noise when he saw that Sirius was just spitting on his fingers as a last-resort lubricant and soon returned to his backside. A finger went through the tight ring of muscle, causing Remus to let out a shaky gasp. It had been so long since he had actual sex.

 

“That’s right… moan for me…” Sirius said, starting to move his finger in and out of Remus. He crooked it a tiny bit, searching for his prostate. As he did so, his mouth found Remus’s neck, kissing and sucking on it. Just like his kiss, it was rough and fast, bound to already be leaving marks across Remus’s pale collarbone. Somewhere in the meanwhile, Sirius had inserted a second finger, spreading him open more.

 

Lost in his own world of pleasure, Remus let out a moan as he started rutting against Sirius’s cock once more. They continued in the pattern for a bit longer before Sirius used his free hand to lower his briefs. Remus’s mouth watered slightly at the sight of his erection. It was a decent size, another flawless feature on this man’s body. Remus reached down and ran his thumb against Sirius’s tip, finding himself unable to keep his hands to himself. This caused the other to emit a small noise of pleasure. “Doing so good, Remus… keep it up... right there…”

 

Fueled by the praise, Remus began to run his hands up and down the other’s erection in time with the fingers - now three - moving inside of him. He let out a loud moan as those long fingers finally hit something inside of him that white fireworks cloud his brain. “..Si...Sirius..” He panted out, shutting the rest of the world out and only focusing on the fingers in his ass and the cock rubbing against his own.

 

Precum from both of their erections mixed and merged as they rutted, getting over Remus’s fingers a little as he ran his hands over both of their lengths. He wouldn’t last long, he knew this. Sirius must have picked up on it too because, in a low voice, he said, “Cum for me… cum nice and hard... “

 

Almost exactly after Sirius’s prompting, Remus found himself letting loose. He cried out Sirius’s name as his seed coated both of their cocks. Sometime while he was coming down from his own orgasm, he noticed that the other had finished as well. His cheeks turned a hot red as he started to come back into reality and realize what they had just done.

 

“So… I’m assuming I’ll have to pay extra for that?” Sirius asked, stretching a tiny bit as Remus crawled off his lap and back onto the table.

 

“Hm… I think I can let it slide this time if you come back soon…” Remus said suggestively.

 

Sirius pulled his briefers up, “How about if I come back… after your shift?”

 

“I think that can be arranged." 


End file.
